A Little Twist of Fate
by GofferGurl
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds out she is adopted, has a twin, and might not be totally human? Sorry i suck at summaries mabe HGDM


This story will be rated R (mature) for future chapters that will have strong language and scenes with a sexual nature (hopefully won't get to graphic). If you cannot handle this then you should not read this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters if I did I would not be writing this but since I am writing please enjoy and please read and review.

What happens when Hermione finds out she is adopted has a twin brother and that she is not completely human… this is after the defeat of voldemort in their seventh year.

" "Talking

' 'Thinking

_Italics_Parseltongue

Bold flyers, posters, or other documents

Hermione was working on her transfiguration homework at the breakfast table again and Ron was stuffing his face like the world was going to end again and Harry poor Harry he was fending off the picture happy Creevey brothers again. They had been back at school for a month and it was the Fifthteenth of October. She watched as the mail came in fondly remembering her shock that it came in by owl on her first day there. She noticed a large bird (it looked like a cross between an owl and something else but she couldn't tell what) carrying a rather large box with a bouquet of white and pink roses her favorite kind.

'Wonder who the luck girl is today? She thought to herself and went back to her homework but as soon as she started reading the paragraph on animigi the large owl started nipping her to get her attention. " Is all of that for me?" she asked and the owl gave her a hoot that plainly said yes why else would I give it to you?

Hermione untied the box, roses, and letters and picked up the first letter since she recognized her mother's neat handwriting, it read…

**Hermione,  
**

**Happy sweet sixteen darling. Your father and I hope that you are having a wonderful day and aren't doing any homework it's the weekend and you should enjoy your special day. Your mother is right Princess you only turn sixteen once so sit back and enjoy it. We hope you like the roses there is one for every year you brightened our lives. The owl doesn't have a name yet but we will leave that up to you, hopefully your new owl and Crookshanks will get along, the box has your presents in it we hope you like them. There should be another letter with the one we sent it is from your biological parents. Yes biological your father and I couldn't have children due to a childhood illness that I had. We tried for years then decided to adopt. When we went to the agency you had just been born and was only a few hours old. We knew you were going to be a special baby but not how special (imagine your fathers face when you did accidental magic and stripped him to his boxer shorts in the grocery store! I laughed for months). We still love you as if you were our own and we hope you feel the same as you did towards us. The other letter is from your biological mother. The lady at the agency gave it to us and told us to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday. We understand that you will want to find your biological parents and we fully support you. We hope that you aren't too angry with us for keeping such a big secret from you but we couldn't find the right time to tell you. We have to go to the office lots of teeth to fix you know we hope that your birthday hasn't been ruined and that it is the best birthday you've had.  
**

**Love you lots,  
**

**Mom & Dad  
**

Hermione felt so confused 'I am adopted' kept running through her mind. 'Harry and Ron need to know' was another thought that went through her head but she couldn't bring herself to tell them not yet. She looked around and saw that the entire great hall was staring at her even Malfoy. "What the hell are you all looking at" she almost yelled then she grabbed her books roses and letters and went to her room in the head girl head boy dormitory.

Harry who had watched her leave picked up her package and followed her out hoping in vain to catch her. He met Malfoy at the portrait leading to her rooms and remembered that she hadn't told him the new password yet. "Well potter what's wrong didn't you little girlfriend tell you the password?" Malfoy asked sarcastically "Well if the head boy wasn't a paranoid ferret then the password wouldn't have to be changed so much now would it?"

"I will take that to Granger since you can't" Malfoy said grabbing the box and was inside the portrait before Harry couldn't even protest or realize he had just done something almost nice.

When he got to the staircase that led to Granger's room he put the package right in front f it where she couldn't miss it. He was about to leave until he heard crying coming from her room. "Granger" he called uneasily and started to go up the stairs.

Sorry this chapter is so short its only 2 pages. I write in weird spurts most of this was written at 4 in the morning so if it's a little strange then that's why (I am Not a morning person) hope you liked it I will try to update soon I am going to start on the next chapter A.S.A.P

Please send me you reviews I want to know if I suck at writing so if I do I won't torture innocent people…much evil smile


End file.
